fanfickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Reign of Vordahk
=Reign of Vordahk 1 - Mroczne Czasy= Odcinek 1 - Drużyna Lhikana Na Metru Nui zawitał poranek, lecz nie taki zwykły. W Koloseum działy się dziwne rzeczy. Mimo, że na Metru Nui był piękny poranek, w Koloseum był od 4:00 grad, burze i ulewy. Błyskawica trafiła w sam środek koloseum i pojawiło się złoto-czerwone światłothumb|Grad i burze w koloseum.. To był Lhikan! Ożył i zastanawiał się co się stało. Jedyne co pamiętał to duży blask, podróż po galaktyce, mgławica która wyglądała jak Kanohi Ignika i Mata Nui'ego! Spojrzał do okoła i zorientował się że jest w Koloseum. Wyruszył do Ta-Metru. Wszyscy myśleli że ujrzeli ducha, bo Lhikan odmieniał się na kolory tęczy i był półprzezroczysty. Nagle zaczął się unosić i trafił na Mata Nui. Zobaczył Takanuve, który też zaczął się unosić. Taki i Lhikan teleportowali się do Voya Nui gdzie zobaczyli Axonna i dołączył do nich. A na Mahri Nui dołączył do nich Lesovik. Następnie teleportowali się na Ścianę Gwiazd. Zastanawiali się po co ich tutaj przywołano. *Widziałem Mata Nui'ego! - powiedział Lhikan. *My też! - wykrzykneła reszta. *Wiem! Mamy założyć "Drużynę Lhikana" i bronić Mindland! - zdecydował Lhikan. *Czemu akurat Lhikana???!!! - zdenerwował się Takanuva. *Bo ja byłem pierwszy... czyżby Mata Nui chciał nas ostrzec o zbliżającym zagrożeniu... - powiedział Lhikan. *...od Klanu Arathakha! - powiedział Axonn. *Dobra! Budujemy statek!!! - zdecydował Lhikan. Odcinek 2 - Starcie z Lordem Soundtrixem Drużyna Lhikana zbudowała statek z pomocą czterech tysięcy matoran! Statek leciał na Ścianie gwiazd i miał długość 27 Miliardów metrów!!! Na statku każdy miał swój kadłub. Lhikan miał na samej górze, Takanuva po prawej stronie Lhikana, Axonn po lewej stronie Lhikana a Lesovik niżej po lewej stronie. Przygotowano też 20 innych kadłubów dla możliwych nowych przybyszy. *Hmmm... wiecie co? Klan Arthakha jest silniejszy od Bractwa Makuty! więc zniszczmy najpierw słabszych! - powiedział Lhikan. *Teridax jest dość silny. Myślisz że go pokonamy? - powiedział Takanuva. *Mamy Lhikana który jest najpotężniejszym Władcą Ognia, Lesovika który jest najlepszym w swoim fachu snajperem, najlepszego maga czyli ciebie i siłacza który podnosi 900 Miliardów ton czyli mnie!!! I my w takiej grupie, mamy przegrać?!!! - krzyknął Axonn. *No dobra, chodźmy! - zdecydował Lhikan. Kiedy dotarli do podziemi na Mata Nui, ujrzeli zabitego Makutethumb|Zabity Makuta w podziemiach na Mata Nui! *CCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - zdziwił się Axonn. * Ooo!!! Widzę że ujrzeliście już moje dzieło! Makuta jest słaby! Zbyt słaby dla Klanu Arathakha! - powiedział tajemniczy gościu. *Kim jesteś! - zdenerwował się Lesovik. *'Jestem Lord Soundtrix! Na razie najsilniejszy z Klanu Arathakha!' - powiedział Lord Soundtrix. Odcinek 3 - Wojna w Le-Mindland *Wyłaź i walcz jak człowiek! - zdenerwował się Axonn. *Z przyjemnością! - ucieszył się Lord Soundtrix. Lord Soundtrix zeskoczył z kolumny i zaatakował Promieniem Ultradziwięku. Axonn próbował zatrzymać promień. Jednak promień go trafił i z Axonnem zaczeło dziać się coś dziwnego. Axonna zabolała głowa i przewrócił się. Oczy mu mieniły się na fioletowo, czerwono, oliwkowo i żólto. Nagle coś powiedział. *Ma... Makuta... ooo... cz-czeeś Mat-ta Na-u-u-niu-u-u-u-uuu... - mówił śpiący Axonn. Axonn zamknął oczy i się nie ruszał. *Co mu zrobiłeś!!!! - wkurzył się Takanuva. *Kto? Ja? Ja nic! Maska... tak! Hahahahahahaha!!!!! Zahipnotyzowałem go Ultra Dźwiękiem! Śni teraz o koszmarach i jest w zupełnie innym świecie!!! - Głupio się śmiał Lord Soundtrix. Nagle Lord Soundtrix teleportował gdzieś wszystkich. W wiosce Le-Mindland spadli z nieba Lord Soundtrix, Lhikan, Axonn, Lesovik i Taki. Axonn oprzytomniał. *DDOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - oznajmił Lhikan. Axonn skoczył i zaatakował Soundtrixa. Soundtrix teleportował się koło Lesovika i uderzył go. Lesovik poleciał w strone skaczącego Axonna, obaj padli na ziemię i są nieprzytomni. Takanuva i Lhikan skoczyli. Takanuva zaatakował ogromnym Wirem Ognia. Lhikan teleportował się koło Soundtrixa i uderzył go. Soundtrix zrobił unik i zrobił wykop do Lhikana i jednocześnie uchronił się przed wirem. Lhikan jest nieprzytomny. Soundtrix zniszczył Wir Ognia za pomocą swojej Kanohi Culutris - Maski Ultra Dzwięku i zaatakował Takanuve. Soundtrix teleportował się na Wyspę Arathakha. Toa i Matoran z Le-Mindland pomogli Lhikanowi i reszcie. Odcinek 4 - Koszmary w Le-Koro *Eeeechh... dzięki Lewa. - podziękował Lhikan. *Ohoho... nie ma sprawy! Zawsze Le-Koranie pomagają przyjaciołom! - powiedział Lewa. *Kongu! Co tam u ciebie!? - zapytał Takanuva. *Ooo... wszystko w porządku... po za jednym... - odpowiedział Kongu. *Czym? - wtrącił się Axonn który właśnie rozmawiał z Matau i Tamaru. *Właśnie! My też posłucham! - Wtrącili się Lesovik i Lhikan. *No więc tak. Parę dni temu, Tamaru odkrył coś dziwnego. W jaskini pod jeziorem Kinaraki, była taka dziwna kapsuła. Tamaru dotknął tej kapsuły i się otworzyła. Był tam jakiś komputer z hasłem do wpisania. Od tej pory tysiące razy próbowano odgadnąć hasło. Każdy który próbował je odgadnąć miał koszmary o śmierci i końcach świata. Na dodatek, w każdym śnie widzieli tajemniczą postać. - opowiedział Kongu. *Chcesz żebyśmy odkryli to hasło? - domyślił się Takanuva. *Tak! Proszę was o to. - powiedział Kongu. *Dobrze! - zdecydował. - Ruszajmy! Odcinek 5 - Czarny Las w Garinurikaraki Lhikan, Takanuva, Axonn i Lesovik oraz przewodnicy po dżungli Tamaru i Lewa, wyruszyli nad jezioro Kinaraki. *Hmmm... wygląda normalnie! - powiedział Takanuva. *A skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał się Axonn. *Tak się składa, że stoi przed wami największy geograf, historyk i kartograf w tym pierścieniu galaktyk! - pochwalił się Takanuva. - No dobra... zanurkujemy tam! W innym znaczeniu tego słowa! *Jakim znaczeniu? - zapytał Tamaru. *Podniosę wodę w jeziorze, a wy znajdziecie tą kapsułę i ją wyniesiecie na powierzchnię. - powiedział Takanuva. *A ta kapsuła była ciężka? - zapytał Axonn. *Uffff... bardzo ciężka! - odpowiedział Tamaru. *Oooo... to coś dla mnie! - powiedział Axonn. *No dobra. Pooodnooosimyyy!!! - oznajmił Takanuva. Takanuva użył swoich mocy wody i uniósl całą wodę w jeziorze z wielki trudem. Axonn wbiegł do jeziora i zobaczył tą kapsułę. Spróbował ją unieść, ale ani drgnął!!! Spróbował drugi ale bez skutku. *Axonn! Uciekaj! już dłużej... nie... wy... trzymam... echhhh... - ostrzegał Takanuva. Axonn teleportował się na powierzchnie, a Takanuva puścił wodę. Woda zrobiła wielki CHLUST!!! *Achhh... jestem wyczerpany! - powiedział Takanuva. *Uleczę go. - powiedział Lhikan. *W większościach snów Le-matoran, pojawiał się taki mroczny, czarny las. - powiedział Tamaru. *Mroczny, czarny las... Mam! Czarny Las w wiosce Garinurikaraki w Ga-Mindland! - powiedział Takanuva. *Mówisz... no dobra! Idziemy! - oznajmił Lhikan. Odcinek 6 - Niebezpieczeństwo! Lhikan, Takanuva, Axonn, Lesovik i Tamaru dotarli do wioski Garinurikaraki w Ga-Mindland. Spotkali tam Kotu! *Kotu! Cześć! - zawołał Tamaru. *Cześć! - powiedziała Kotu. *Słuchaj, czy chodził ktoś ostatanio do Czarnego Lasu? - zapytał Tamaru. *Hmmm... eee... tak! Hahli,Maku, Vishola... i chyba też Amaya. Żadna nie wróciła... ale o co chodzi? - powiedziała Kotu. *Źle jest... Lhikan! Idziemy! Kotu, ty idziesz z nami! - oznajmił Tamaru. *Ale o co... HEJ! - powiedziała Kotu. *Jeśli ta postać w snach Le-Matoran jest prawdziwa, to musi przebywać w Czarnym Lesie! - powiedział Takanuva. *Pamiętacie co mówił Lewa? Śniła im się śmierć! - przypomniał Axonn. *O nie! Hahli, Maku, Vishola i Amaya nadal są w Czarnym Lesie! Może im grozić niebezpieczeństwo! - powiedział Lhikan. *Tamaru, Kotu! Wskakujcie na mnie! - powiedział Axonn. *Dobra! - powiedzieli Tamaru i Kotu. *Ponad Dźwiękowa Szybkość!!! - krzyknęła Drużyna Lhikana. Lhikan i reszta pędzili jakieś 20 milionów kilometrów na godzinę i w pół sekundy byli na miejscu! *Jak wy to znosicie? Mam mega potworniaście straszną migrenę! - powiedział Tamaru i spadł z ramienia Axonna. *Właśnie! Ja mam jeszcze gorszą migrenę! - powiedziała Kotu która też spadła z ramienia Axonna. *Wiesz... trzeba się przyzwyczaić... wytłumaczę to wam, gdy będzie po wszystkim! No nic... chodźmy! - powiedział Takanuva. =Reign of Vordahk 2 - Wieczny Księżyc:= Odcinek 7 - Władca Smoków Lhikan i reszta znaleźli się na skraju Mrocznego Lasu. Tamaru i Kotu wrócili do swoich wiosek a Lhikan i reszta poszli do lasu. *Hmmm... Ciemno tu. - powiedział Takanuva. *''Bo ma być ciemno! Ciemno i mroczno, tak jak przystało na Władcę Smoków, Lorda NEXIRA!!! Soundtrix, bierz ich!'' - dobiegł do Lhikana i reszty jakiś dziwny głos. Nagle z drzew zleciał na ziemię Lord Soundtrix. *Tak jest, Lordzie Nexir. - powiedział Soundtrix. Soundtrix powalił na ziemię Lhikana jednym ciosem. Takanuwa zaatakował go kulą ognia a Soundtrix wyleciał na pare metrów. Nagle ktoś zeskoczył z drzew. Był w czarnej długiej szacie i mrocznej zbroi z widniejącymi metalowymi głowami smoków. *Nie nadajesz się do tego! - to był chyba Lord Nexir. Zaledwie machnął ręką a Soundtrix wybuchnął z błyskawicami, ogniem i dymem. Nexir zabił Soundtrixa jednym machnięciem ręki. On musi być naprawdę potężny. - Czeka was śmierć! Odcinek 8 - Na skraju życia Lord Nexir podchodził do Lhikana i reszty. Czuło być od niego grozą na kilometr. Nagle Takanuva zauważył martwe ciała matoranów porozrzucanych na około. *A więc to ty zabiłeś tych matoranów! Po co? - powiedział Takanuva. *To jest długa historia... Widzicie, Matoranie mają potężną moc. Może tego nie czują, ale mają wielką moc: Życiodajną Energię Magiczną. Ta energia jest potrzebna mnie, do uwolnienia mojego największego władcy, Lorda Vordahka! On położy kres Mindlandu. Potrzeba jeszcze dużo energii, a wy mi ją dacie! - odparł Nexir. *A gdzie jest teraz ten wasz cały Lord Vordahk? *Znajduje się w kapsule, w jeziorze gdzieś w Le-Mindland. Kapsułę chronią potężne czary, potężniejsze od samego Mata Nui'ego! Gdy Klan Arathakha zdobędzie wystarczająco Życiodajnej Energii Magicznej, rozwalimy kapsułę na kawałki i Lord Vordahk zostanie odrodzony. A teraz, Klan Arathakha was załatwi i ożywimy naszego pana. Życiodajna Energia Magiczna jest w zasięgu naszych rąk! Nagle zza drzew wyskoczyło około tuzina postaci. *Żebyście wiedzieli kto was zabija, przedstawię wam teraz nasz cały komplet. Oto Kathedroh, Lord Soundtrix, Infernox, Deathrax, Kinghtdark, Darkrax, Nightrax i Nightmare. - powiedział Nexir. Wszyscy z Klanu Arathakha natarli na Lhikana i resztę. Rozpoczeła się wielka bitwa... Odcinek 9 - Bitwa w Czarnym Lesie Wszyscy z Klanu Arathaka natarli na Drużynę Lhikana. Myśleli że nie mają szans... bo nie mieli. Electric stworzył ogromny ładunek elektryczny który zaatakował Axxona, ale ten uskoczył i strzelił kilka plazm ze swojego topór-kuszy. Electric w eufori natarł na Axxona lewitując w powietrzu. Axxona zaatakował też Deathrax i Nightmare. Deathrax zaatakował swą wielką halabardą w Axxona ale Lessovik w ostatniej chwili strzelił Cordak Blasterem w Deathraxa który zwalił się na ziemie nie przytomny. Electric strzelił błyskawicą w Takanuvę, a ten odpowiedział mu lodowymi soplami, naco Nightmare się wściekł (bo nie znosił lodu) i z całym impetem zaatakował Takanuvę, ale Lhikan strzelił w niego strumieniem ognia który też ugodził Nexira który wyczarował smoka który rzucił się na Takanuvę potrącając Darkraxa który zaatakował Nexira z nerwów który strzelił w Lessovika który się wkurzył i poszedł do kibla (żart), ale tak naprawdę Lessovik postrzelił kilku Mrocznych Lordów, natomiast Electrik zrobił wielgaśną eksplozję która zmiotła Axxona i Lessovika z powierzchni ziem. Nieprzytomny Axxon walną smoka Nexira w szczękę i się wkuzrył (smok). Walnął ogonem i Kathedroh się wywalił, ale wstał i użył zaklęcia Smocz Strzała które ugodziło Lhikana. Takanuva chciał strzelić w Nexira Ognistym Pociskiem, ale znikąd pojawił się Rixor i zrobił gigantyczne Tsunami które skupiło się na Takanuvie o rozsadziło go na kawałki!!! Ehhh... ehhh... ehhh... (zmęczyłem się). Nexir modszedł do martwych cział Drużyny Lhikana i kopną mocno Lhikana w facjatę. *Ten kto z nami zadziera, marnie kończy. - powiedział Nexir. Lhikan z wielkim trudem otworzył oczy. Zobaczył że jest w jakiejś wiosce, w Le-Mindland, koło jeziora gdzie jest kapsuła z Lordem Vorahkiem. Zobaczył wielkie niebieskie światło... to chyba była Życiodajna Energia. A potem zobaczył że z jeziora coś się wydobywa. Coś dużego i srebrnego. "Uwolnią go... jesteśmy skończeni". - pomyślał Lhikan. Miał rację. Po chwili z kapsuły wydobywa się czarna postać z szkarłatnymi oczami i wielkimi ostrymi mieczami. Lhikan i jego przyjaciele zawiodli... Mindland zostanie zgładzony bo teraz nie mają szans na wygraną... a potem zobaczył że Lord Vordahk podchodzi do niego.... Odcinek 10 - Wróg, którego nie można pokonać... Lord Vordak przemówił ochrypłym, wysokim głosem. *A myślałem, że wybrani będą bardziej potężni... A potem wbił swój miecz w Takanuvę. Wielka rana pojawiła się na jego metalowym ciele, a potem już nic nie wskazywało na to, że on żyje. Potem strzelił błyskawicą w Lessovika i Axxona. *Twoi przyjaciele nie żyją Lhikan. Teraz nadeszła twoja kolej. Chcę, abyś zginął w walce... Sznury blokukące Lhikana zniknęły a Lhikan poczuł się, jakby odzyskał całą moc. Podniósł swój protodermisowy miecz który zapłonął ogniem. Chciał pomścić ich kompanów. Rzucił się na Lorda Vordaka z wielkim ogniem w kształcie smoka. Ognisty smok zaatakował Lorda Vordaka który wyparował (smok). Lord Vordak z nienaturalnie szybkim ruchem, zaatakował wirującymi ostrzami które rzuciły się na Lhikana. Ostrza wycieły wielki, krwawy X na jego brzuchu. Lhikan chciał rzucić Ognistą Kulę, ale Lord Vordak go uprzedził i strzelił wielką błyskawice która całkowicie pokiereszowała Lhikana. Lhikan nie mógł tego przetrwać... =Reign of Vordahk 3 - Wyspa Arathakha := Odcinek 11 - Życie w śmierci Tamaru przechodził koło jeziora...